


Baby Girl Just Took Your Slot (202)

by GRtheS



Series: Season 2: Unreleased Joints [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRtheS/pseuds/GRtheS
Summary: Shades and Comanche discuss Tilda's debut at Harlem's Paradise.





	Baby Girl Just Took Your Slot (202)

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with the season two theme, this series is named after a Pete Rock & CL Smooth album and will be a companion piece of sorts: thirteen short fics that expand upon Mariah, Shades, and/or Comanche scenes/aspects of each episode.

"Baby girl just took your slot, son."

Seated at the bar, Shades and Comanche peered up at Mariah and Tilda. From below, it looked natural, beautiful actually: a queen and her princess lording over their subjects. But from up there, where Shades belonged? It wasn't right.

Who was she, really? Where had she been all these years? Why hadn't he heard of her before? Why didn't Mariah-

Comanche slapped his arm, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Bro, you shook?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what, making it a family affair?"

Shades shot him a disgusted look.

"She cute. You could smash her **and** moms." Shades shook his head; it wasn't even like that and he knew it. Comanche pressed on, determined to get a rise out of him. _Now you know how I feel._ "Shit, bet you had a taste of Cottonmouth, too."

"Shut up."

Comanche laughed, though part of him did wonder. "What? I know you always had a thing for the Stokes."

"Mama Mabel was good to me."

"Well that up there ain't Mama Mabel."

"I know." Shades leveled him with a sharp glare.  _She's better._

Comanche didn't have to hear him say it. He knew exactly what Shades was thinking. How could he defend this woman? Love her? What did he see in her? Shades needed to wake the fuck up and Comanche was more than happy to ring the alarm. He shrugged "casually." "Built the same, though: devious, disloyal...dusty."

Shades shot him a warning look.

"Oh, so then you ready to be a stepdaddy?"

"Shut the fuck up, Che." Shades was lowkey freaking out and Che was stuck on petty.

Comanche peered at him. He really was shook. "Oh shit, you didn't know, did you? She didn't tell you she had whole, grown-assed kid? That's fucked up, b."

"What are you doing, man? You're supposed to have my back."

"I do. And I'm telling you right now: don't trust that bitch."

Shades felt his fist clench, an involuntary reaction. "Don't call her that." 

Comanche leaned in, soft, calm. Trying to soothe him. To reach him. "Fine. Don't trust **her**."

Shades grimaced, took a swig of his drink. Comanche grabbed his shoulder, jostling him a little. "Come on man, she got your head all fucked up." Feeling a little bolder, he moved his hand to Shades' knee.

They locked eyes. The air around them, suddenly became charged. Comanche gently grazed Shade's thigh with his thumb. "Let's get out of here. Go somewhere you can think about all this."

Shades gazed at his old friend, his best friend...his...He knew what this was, felt old feelings rumbling in his chest. For a brief moment, he considered...but quickly snapped out of it.

"As long as she's here, I'm here." He squeezed Comanche's shoulder firmly. Platonically.

Miffed, Comanche shrugged off his hand and got up to leave. "Have fun playing Daddy Day Care," he jeered.

"You're not off the clock," Shades protested.

Comanche stared him down, challenging him.  _You gon' do something about it? Give me a reason to stay?_

Shades frowned a little, shook his head. Comanche sucked his teeth, casting him a bitter, sidelong glance. "Y'all good." 

He strolled out, Shades' words echoing in his head: "as long as she's here, I'm here?" Fine. Mariah wasn't going to be here much longer. Not if he could help it.


End file.
